


It's That Time Again

by anonomoose21



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cramps, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, PMS, Romance, comforting!doctor, day in the TARDIS, hurt!rose, period, tenxrose - Freeform, time of month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonomoose21/pseuds/anonomoose21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wakes up realizing it's that time of month again, and is mortified for the Doctor to find her in such a vulnerable state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's That Time Again

Rose woke up with a pain in her lower stomach. Instead of slowly being pulled from blissful slumber, she groaned and curled in on herself, hyper-aware of her surroundings and what is happening. 

Once a month. For a week. This is how Rose has been able to tell how long she’s really been with the Doctor. That once a month thing girls get to remind them their not pregnant and that it really sucks to be a girl.

With a sigh, Rose got up from her bed and walked to the bathroom. She showered and dressed herself accordingly to her mood today. Black leggings and a baggy pink shirt.

She slumped back to her bed and awaited the next wave of cramps to pound her stomach. The pain is aching and sharp, it hurt to even bend over which is something that usually helps. She put a hand on her lower stomach and found she couldn't even touch the pained area without it feeling like she’s been stabbed.

Rose sat frozen; she’s never had these bad of cramps before and wondered if she should be worried. Deciding against thinking on it any further, Rose got up and pulled some medicine from the cabinet to help with the pain. She then realized she actually needs to leave her room to get water.

Rose let out a sound between a sigh and a whimper and dragged her feet to the door, swinging it open violently, and lazily stomping towards the kitchen- pills still in hand.

Upon entering the kitchen, Rose found the Doctor happily at the stove, cooking. How the hell can someone be so happy? Ugh. 

“Good morning Rose!” The Doctor said cheerfully. Rose fought the urge to roll her eyes, normally she would grin brightly and respond, but instead she went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and trudged back to her bedroom, ignoring the Doctors questions as she went.

Rose slammed her door, went to her nightstand and took her pills. She then sat on her bed and wondered what she is to do next. With these cramps, there is no way she’ll be able to go save civilizations with the Doctor. Normally she can suffer through it with him and not give any indication she is on her period. But this time, this time she won’t be able to hold back. One touch of her stomach will make her moan and groan. 

Aside from that, she doesn't want to do anything. All she wants is to lay there in her misery and watch some really terrible movies on Netflix and eat chocolate. Mm chocolate. And maybe some chips… Screw it. Rose could really go for a burrito. Or a cheeseburger. How about all of it? Yes, that sounds wonderful.

“Rose?” Rose heard her name being called from the other side of the door. The Doctors voice sounded hesitant and concerned but determined nonetheless. Rose didn't answer, she just mentally pleaded for him to go away. She can’t let him see her like this. No way.

“Rose if you don’t answer I’m coming in.” The Doctor threatened. She could already hear the sonic-screwdriver unlocking the door. 

“Don’t!” She called suddenly and sitting up quickly, and then moaning loudly from the sudden tension she caused in her stomach. Not even a second later, the door swung open and the Doctor was rushing to her side.

“Rose. Rose what’s wrong?” He asked her and ran his sonic-screwdriver up and down her body. He examined the results and found nothing wrong with her, he couldn't tell if that should be a relief or not. “Rose what is it?”

“Just go.” She said angrily, not looking at him.

The Doctor examined her- leggings, baggy shirt, damp hair from a fresh shower, arms wrapped around herself. He then looked around the room, heat still coming from the bathroom, clothing in her laundry hamper, pill bottle and water on the nightstand. Wait.

“No, why are you taking pain meds?” He demanded.

“For the pain, what else?” She snapped at him. Obviously you take pain medicine for pain you ridiculous Time Lord. For someone who is over nine-hundred-years-old he certainly can be obtuse. 

“What hurts, Rose?” The Doctor asked, kneeling in front of her and speaking gently. His voice made her sudden anger turn into one of sadness. He is so kind to her, always taking care of her and protecting her and here she is trying to get him away. What’s wrong with her?

Rose bit back a sob. Not just from the nowhere-near subsiding pain but from the fact that this situation hasn't happened to her this badly before. All these mood swings, and cravings, and can’t-even-move cramps are holding her back and screaming for attention that she didn't want to give in to. It’s too embarrassing to admit to the Doctor. She couldn't look him in the eye as she spoke. 

“Stomach. Cramping, badly.” She whispered. God, she is so weak. Another reason for the Doctor to make fun of humans and their pathetic needs. Rose bit her lip to keep from crying. 

“Did you eat something bad?” The Doctor asked after a moment, still not getting the hint. Rose supposed that’s her fault for never making him aware of these situations before, but she’s never had reason to.

“No.” She said, still not looking at him but picturing that confused look on his face and the calculating look in his brown eyes.

“I don’t-” The Doctor began.

“My period Doctor!” Rose exclaimed, sick of the built-up anxiety of him trying to figure out what is wrong. She had finally looked up at him as the realization dawned on him. He was about to speak but snapped his mouth shut, looking away from her.

Roses shoulders became more and more tense as the moments wore on of no one speaking. She bit her lip again, this time to keep from blowing up at him for not saying anything, to tell him to go ahead and tell me how weak I am right now and how terrible it must be to be human. 

Instead, the Doctor stood up from his place and left the room, letting the door softly close behind him with a click. Rose stared after him, what the hell was that about? Rose clenched her jaw angrily. Of course, anything that he is uncomfortable with, he just runs away, every time. Rose turned and took her anger out on the pillow, punching it a few times and stopping once she felt the hot streaks fall down her cheeks. She whimpered. Why does she have to have such mood swings? She’s not herself and she hates it. And apparently so does the Doctor. For some reason, that made her sob more.

Rose fell face first onto her abused pillow, only to moan and flip over from having too much pressure on her stomach. She stayed lying on her back and stared at the TARDIS ceiling, willing herself to go back to sleep or wake up from this terrible dream.

Roses attention snapped to the door when she heard it swing open and watched as the Doctor came tumbling in carrying a number of things. Two large blankets hung over either shoulder, some sort of stuffed animal tucked underneath one pinstriped arm, his chest is buried in bags of snacks and drinks, his arms holding them tight to his chest. Lastly Rose noticed his hands holding movie cases and his mouth is holding another case.

The Doctor dumped all the contents on the foot of Roses bed and stared at her, a cheerful look on his face but a nervous glint in his eyes that, had Rose not have known him for as long as she had, she would've missed it.

Rose, now sitting up crossed legged, stared at the contents in front of her, mouth agape. 

“What-”

“I wasn't sure what you were craving so I brought everything salty and sugary.” The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and stared at the contents bashfully. “Also wasn't sure what kind of mood you were in for movies so I brought a few romantic ones, comedy, a mix of the two and an action in case you wanted adventure but from the comfort of the TARDIS.” The Doctor continued to ramble. “And of course blankets are a given for movies.” He threw the fluffy blankets further up the bed. “And I brought you this.” He added, shifting slightly, and holding up the stuffed animal. It’s a classic brown teddy bear with a red bow around its neck. “I- uh, got it from this boy I saved awhile back. He said that it will make me feel better when I was feeling bad.” The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck as he leaned forward and handed it to Rose.

Rose took the bear, unable to hold back the large smile spreading across her face. The Doctor just went out of his way to do all this for her. Again, he knows exactly how to make her feel better and by the looks of the food and movies, he definitely knows her well.

The Doctor continued to stand there uncomfortably, avoiding her gaze at all costs. Rose jumped up suddenly, ignoring the stabbing pain in her stomach, to walk up to the Doctor and hug this silly and amazing Time Lord of hers. The Doctor froze, surprised at her reaction but quickly gathered himself enough to hug her back. They both stood there enjoying the warmth the other projected and the sense of calm and safety felt when gathered in the others embrace.

“Thank you.” She spoke first, a grin still plastered on her face.

“No need to thank me.” He said, back in his normal chipper self. “It’s what I’m here for.” The Doctor squeezed her and then released her at only arms length to look at her. His eyes lit up when he saw the smile. The classic Rose Tyler tongue-in-teeth grin. That smile does wonders to him, he lives for that smile. “So what movie first, miss Tyler?” He asked and laid the movies in a line in front of her so she could examine them.

Rose watched the Doctor as he lined up the movies, still smiling at him but not as broadly. How did she ever get so lucky with him? 

Once he finished, he looked at her expectantly and she looked down at her choices. The Notebook, Letter to Juliet, Mean Girls, The Proposal, Dear John, Titanic, We’re the Millers, Horrible Bosses, White Chicks, Iron Man.

Rose had to laugh internally at the selection. She was half tempted to ask where he even got some of these and why. But she liked having the idea of him buying them out of a guilty pleasure. 

“Let’s just go in order.” Rose shrugged. “I can’t pick one, they’re all good.”

“Alright.” The Doctor said and swooped up The Notebook, heading for the TV and placing the DVD in the player. Rose moved everything off her bed, except the bear and blankets; she placed the DVDs, in order, on her desk and went to examine the snack options. She marveled at the sight of chocolate chips and popcorn. Such an odd combination but that’s how she gets at this time of month, anything and everything is delicious. She swiped a coke bottle from the stash as well and walked to her side of the bed and got comfortable. A moment later, the Doctor joined her, taking off his jacket and tie as well as his shoes, and climbed in right next to her, getting comfortable beneath the blankets with her. Rose absentmindedly leaned into him, head on his shoulder, she didn't realize she had done so until he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

Just as the beginning credits started, Rose pulled the brown bear over to her and put it in the crook of her arm, it rested on her and the Doctors leg. “You’re going to have to tell me the full story behind him one day.” She said fondly.

“Oi! What if he is a she?” The Doctor questioned, mocking an offense.

Rose giggled. “Does it at least have a name? And you better not say The Doctor Junior.” She smirked.

“What’s wrong with Doctor Junior?” He complained and Rose pinched his stomach. “Ow, that hurt.” He mumbled.

“Shush the movie is starting.” She said to him, snuggling closer and opening the bag of chocolate chips.

The two of them sat in content silence watching the movie and continued like that for the rest of the day, Rose occasionally dosing off in the Doctors arms and the Doctor letting her. He let his fingers stroke up and down her arm as she slept and dropped a kiss or two into her hair while she was unconscious. Normally this entire process is too domestic for his tastes, but for Rose, he is willing to do just about anything.

Looking down at her now, asleep in his arms, holding the bear (whose name is actually Mr. Teddy), and snuggled up to him, makes the Doctor realize how much she trusts him and is happy to be with him. And then, he realized, he is just as happy and trusting of her. This, of course, was not a surprise to him; it was the extent of his happiness and trust they have found in each other that surprised him. The thought is scary but fulfilling all the same.

By the time the day was coming to a close, Roses cramps were gone and she and the Doctor fell asleep in her bed for the night. They talked a bit here or there before hand, mostly about how the Doctor had cried with Rose during The Notebook, Dear John and The Titanic. Rose easily blamed it on hormones and giggled when the Doctor tried to do the same but she let the subject go for the sake of his bravado.

Rose and the Doctor couldn't have asked for a better day. Maybe having a few domestic days wouldn't be so bad, the Doctor thought before giving in to sleep. And maybe Rose is looking forward to the following month to do this all over again.


End file.
